


It's All in the Timing

by threewalls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, M/M, Making Out, Vehicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Privacy is hard to find in the dorms, so Kris "forgets" the present he's brought Chanyeol back from KCON in the minivan and takes Chanyeol down with him to collect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "vehicular" for kink_bingo, and "being silly" for cottoncandy_bingo. 
> 
> With thanks to those who have been listening to me plot anything and everything for "vehicular" lately.

"So what did you forget?" Chanyeol asks, making Wu Fan look up. 

He's suspended from his hands, his slender body swaying in and out of the open minivan door. Chanyeol grins at Wu Fan, one eye winking shut.

He doesn't look bored. He looks like he's been watching Wu Fan balancing with one knee on the seats, and bending to check under all the seats like he can't actually remember where he sat coming back from the airport. So much for putting this off.

He and Chanyeol are-- Wu Fan is not sure. He knows Chanyeol is comfortable telling TV hosts about Wu Fan inviting him out for hotpot and he likes to sit on the floor by Wu Fan's legs when all of EXO pile into one dorm and they run out of seats in the lounge. Wu Fan knows that it's been sixty days since the first time he kissed Chanyeol and five since the last time he did, and that Chanyeol hasn't said boyfriend in any of the languages Wu Fan knows. Two months is still early, even if Wu Fan has wanted Chanyeol for so much longer. He doesn't know if he can buy Chanyeol presents like this yet, but he hopes he can.

"It's, um, it's for you." He holds the plastic shopping bag out to Chanyeol, who swings in to sit on the middle row. 

When Chanyeol unfolds all the fabric, his feet actually kick, and Wu Fan lets himself smile.

It would be a tank top, except that it ends in three rows of ruched frills decorated with little ribbon roses. It's bright yellow, and there's a print of Belle from the Disney movie in the centre of the top. 

They didn't get to Disneyland again this trip, but there was a store at the outlet mall they hit. It's the largest size they had, and that's for a fourteen year old girl. An American girl, not a Korean one, but still someone a foot shorter than Chanyeol. Who is petting his hands all over the metallic printed fabric of the frills, humming to himself.

"I'm going to try it on!" Chanyeol announces, dropping the dress into his lap and digging his fingers up under the hem of his hoodie.

There's not much room in the van, and Chanyeol's tall. But it's not pulling off his hoodie and his T-shirt that Chanyeol needs room for, it's after he's smoothing the dress down around his waist and frowns at the way the belt from his jeans is spoiling the line. 

Wu Fan can actually see the thoughts passing through Chanyeol's head, the stretch of pink, pink tongue at the corner of his lips. He can see the moment Chanyeol decides that he's going to wriggle out of his jeans, too, and that the best way to do that is flopped onto his back along the middle row of seats, arching his ass up off the vinyl while he struggles with the tight denim. Chanyeol asks if Wu Fan wants to watch or help, which means that Chanyeol's socked feet are up near Wu Fan's shoulders when Wu Fan finally tugs his trousers free.

Chanyeol's briefs are red, too, which means they match the roses on the dress. He holds his hands up, his arms open and pulls Wu Fan down between his bare splayed legs.

"Missed you," they say between kisses. The kisses say that, too.

"You planned this," Chanyeol says, which sounds less accusing and more impressed coming from soft pink-bitten lips. 

Wu Fan shrugs, and gives his best attempt at smug faux innocence, because it makes Chanyeol giggle. There's not much room in the van, but there's not much privacy in the dorms, especially first night after the groups have been apart. 

"We'll have to be quick," Wu Fan says. He doesn't think their manager will want the keys back tonight when it was already so late, but there's ten other people upstairs who will eventually notice how long they've been gone. "I've got lube and condoms in my pocket."

"So romantic." Chanyeol snickers, and leans up for one more kiss before he loosens the grip of his fingers in Wu Fan's now longer hair. 

Wu Fan leans back, and then has to sit up, one foot on the floor of the van so that he can actually get a hand into the thigh pocket on his cargos. Chanyeol shimmies out of his briefs and smoothes the skirt down to cover only the essentials and none of his thighs. The width of his grin and his knees, pressing into the seatback, says he knows that, and wants Wu Fan to know that, too. 

He holds a hand up for the packets in Wu Fan's hand, but Wu Fan links only their fingers together. He planned leaving the dress in the van on the plane, but he planned what he'd say in California.

"I chose Belle," Wu Fan deadpans, "because I think you're beautiful."

"I think you're awful," Chanyeol says, his cheeks pinking. "Luckily, I am turned on by awful, greasy guys. With enormous cocks."

Wu Fan puts Chanyeol's hand on his belt buckle as he settles back between Chanyeol's legs. The way Chanyeol's fingers twitch even though he's clearly trying to stay still makes it hard for Wu Fan to keep a straight face.

It's worth the effort.

"Ready to let out the beast?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. If you prefer not to comment on AO3, you can comment at my [LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/358538.html) or my [DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/200116.html).


End file.
